Baby, It's Cold Outside
by therunawaypen
Summary: When the Impala breaks down in the middle of a snowstorm, Dean has to think of a way to keep the newly human Castiel warm.


_This is my second segment of my OTP 30 Day Challenge. Enjoy!_

_Prompt: Cuddling_

* * *

"Son of a bitch." Dean glared at the engine block of his beloved Impala, "Those bastards booby trapped my baby!"

There were several parts missing from the Impala's engine, and some had been replaced with grossly inferior parts. And it sure didn't help that there was a hex bag tucked in between the parts.

"God damn witches." He growled, throwing the hex back off the side of the road, "I swear to God-"

"I don't know if God will appreciate your vow at the moment." Castiel was sitting in the passenger's seat, watching as Dean slammed the hood of the Impala down.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's an expression, Cas. Don't take things so literally."

Even though Cas was a fallen angel, he was still having trouble adjusting to life as a human. It had taken them weeks to get him to eat and sleep at a reasonable schedule. And they still had to prompt him for various hygiene tasks. At least he could handle car rides.

Or rather he could handle normal car rides. Not car rides that ended up getting them stranded in the middle of nowhere, Wisconsin during the dead of winter.

"I hate witches…" Dean growled, shoving his hands into his jacket as he walked back to the driver's side, pausing only to kick a drift of snow before getting in. "Sammy said the roads aren't clear enough for a tow truck to come get us, so we won't be able to get back to the motel. We might be stuck here for a while."

Cas nodded, "It would be dangerous for drivers to be on icy roads which could cause a motor vehicle accident. The temperature is also not suitable for humans to function in properly."

Dean rolled his eyes, but didn't comment. He wasn't about to chew Cas out for stating the obvious, the ex angel didn't know better. "Luckily we got some munchies in the glove compartment, so we won't starve."

Cas cocked his head curiously, staring at Dean with his big blue eyes, "I was not aware we would be here for a number of days."

"Again, I was exaggerating, Cas. At worst, we'll be here overnight." Dean rubbed his eyes, "We won't starve, I was just saying we won't get hungry."

The former angel nodded fervently. "I see."

They sat in silence for quite a while. Dean cursed every snowflake that landed on the hood of his baby, and swearing to rip the witches who did this a new one. He couldn't even turn on the car to have some music or the heater going. Dean took a deep breath, trying to hum Metallica under his breath to take his mind off of the situation.

Then something caught Dean's attention out of the corner of his eye. It was Cas, or more specifically, it was Cas's arm. It had trembled ever so slightly. Now that Dean was paying attention, he could see the tremor that was making its way down all of the dark haired man's extremities. He could even see the tip of Cas's nose shake minutely.

Dean cleared his throat, "You okay, Cas?"

Castiel shook his head, "I'm sorry Dean, I don't quite understand what's happening to me. I can't seem to get my ves- my body to stop vibrating."

If Dean had heard Cas slip and say 'vessel,' he didn't say anything, "You're not vibrating, it's what humans call shivering. It's what we do in response to cold."

This made Cas nod, "Ah, shaking in an attempt to vibrate the cells to create energy, and thereby, warmth."

"Yeah, that's the gist of it." Dean nodded, trying to keep his own teeth from chattering.

"How do you make it stop?"

Dean snorted despite himself, "Good question. Usually the only way is to get warm, but the heater is a no go since Baby won't turn on."

The ex angel only nodded slightly, clenching his fists slightly in attempt to keep the shivering under control. It really was pathetic, to see an Angel of the Lord, shivering in the front seat of a vintage car, no matter how classic the Impala was.

Finally, Dean couldn't take it anymore, "Alright, that's it." He was grumbling as he climbed into the back seat of the Impala. He'd kill Sam if he tried the same thing, but you know what, he couldn't be bothered to care at the moment. "Get back here, Cas."

"I don't understand, Dean."

"Well shut up and get back here." Dean grit out, "I'll explain."

Cas nodded, awkwardly maneuvering the Impala's interior until he was sitting next to Dean, "Alright Dean, I'm back here with you."

Dean rolled his eyes, leaning back against the side window, "Take off that damn trench coat."

Cas opened his mouth, no doubt to say something, but stopped himself. Instead, he shrugged off his ever present overcoat. In the meantime, Dean repositioned himself in the back seat, one leg behind Castiel.

"Dean, can you please explain what-"

Dean didn't wait for Cas to finish his sentence. Instead, he pulled the former angel to his chest, leaning back so the smaller man was lying against the hunter. Cas seemed so stunned that he didn't even register that Dean had lain out the overcoat on top of them like a blanket.

"What are you doing?" Cas stared up at Dean, blue eyes wide in curiosity.

"I'm holding you, Cas, what do you think I'm doing?" Dean tried to sound manly about it, but honestly, how manly could two grown men cuddling in the backseat of a '67 Chevy Impala be?

As long as Sam never found out, he would be fine. With that reasoning, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, settling around the smaller man's waist.

"You're warm…" Cas muttered, "We're sharing heat through an intimate hug?"

The hunter winced at the definition, "Let's not call it that, ok? We're cuddling…and we're never going to tell Sam about it, ok?"

The new human nodded, "…Is this a pizza man thing?"

Dean desperately wanted to say he didn't blush, "Uh, yeah…"

Then Cas surprised him. He smiled softly, before tucking his head under Dean's chin, "I suppose this makes me the babysitter, but I don't mind that much. Just don't hit my rear, alright?"

Dean snorted, "I promise there will be no rear-hitting, Cas." He smiled softly, "Now get some sleep."

The angel frowned, "I read that it is ill advised to fall asleep while freezing, as hypotherm-"

"It's not that cold, Cas." Dean closed his eyes, "And I promised I wouldn't let you die a virgin, remember?"

"I've died numerous times since you made that promise, Dean."

Dean blinked. Well son of a gun… "Well I'll make sure we fix that as soon as possible. Just say the word."

The fallen angel sighed softly, tickling the skin on Dean's neck, "Just no brothels…"

As the two men laid back in the car, Dean smiled softly, "I promise…"


End file.
